Not Spoiled, Just, Well, Maybe Spoiled
by AmazonTurk
Summary: Reno and Tifa have a discussion on them both spoiling their three year old daughter.


_**A/N: My first Re/Ti! Wow! I'm a mercenary writer now. Cool. This is for The Sacred and Profane. Thanks for being patient, Man!**_

**_Disclaimer: If I owned it, the house I lived it would have a bathroom the size of the house I live in._**

* * *

"Butter."

Tifa looked down at the little red-headed girl wrapped around her leg and smiled. "No, no, Sami," Tifa said as she continued cooking dinner. "No peanut butter right now. You'll ruin your appetite and Mommy's making spaghetti!"

"I want some butter!" Sami whined, clutching her mother's leg, turning her bright aquamarine eyes up to Tifa. "Pwease!"

Tifa bent down and scooped her daughter up in her arms and sat her on the counter, far away from the stove. "Princess, Mommy wants you to be hungry to eat some spaghetti..."

"Butter!"

"Sami," Tifa said, lowering her voice slightly so as to instill in the three-year old that she was serious. "No."

Reno came into the kitchen just then, rinsing his empty glass and putting it in the dishwasher. He kissed Tifa on the cheek and poked Sami's nose."How are my two favorite girls, huh?" he asked, wrapping his arms around them both.

Sami turned her eyes to her father, her lips pushed out in a full pout. "Buuuuuuuhhhttter!" she drawled out.

Reno's heart melted. "Aw, is Daddy's princess hungry?" he asked, scooping her off the counter and into his arms, rubbing his nose against hers. "You want some num nums?"

"Butter."

"All right," he said, grabbing a loaf of bread and the peanut butter from the cupboard.He sat Sami down on the other side of the panty and proceeded to slather a ton of peanut butter on a single slice of bread. Folding it in half and smooshing it between his palms, he handed it to the little girl."There ya go, Doll!One butter sandwich a la Daddy!"

Sami beamed and grabbed the sandwich, taking a big bite. "Thank you," she said politely through a mouthful of peanut butter.

Reno grinned. "No problem, Kiddo," he said, ruffling her red-head. "Teef, we got the best damn kid on the...what the hell is that look for?"

Tifa was glaring at her fiance, standing in the kitchen in Tifa Ass Kicking Pose #42. "I can NOT believe you just did that," she seethed."I told her no. Reno, I don't want her to have a snack before dinner because then she doesn't want to eat."

"Ah, relax, Babe," Reno said patting her ass. "At least it's healthy. It ain't like I gave the kid candy or anything."

"_This_ time," Tifa countered. "Reno Sinclair, you are spoiling our daughter."

Reno's head whipped around. "Me?" he nearly shrieked. "Who's the one that can't go to the store without getting Sami a pair of shoes? Or a new shirt? Or a new toy? Or a deluxe 500 piece doll house?"

Tifa blushed. "That's different," she defended. "I want her to have nice things." She lowered her lashes. "I never really got to have that when I was little. All the things I had were hand me downs from older kids in town. We can give Sami nice things, Reno, and I'm glad. I just want her to have what I never did."

Reno's face softened as he pulled her into his arms. "Which is why I'll give her a snack before supper anytime she asks for it," he explained. "Food wasn't an everyday occurence when I was growing up. I remember what it's like to be a little kid and hungry as hell. So, if our little girl wants some peanut butter, then damn it, Daddy's givin' it to her."

Tifa laughed and snuggled into his chest. "All right then," she said. "I think that works."

Reno bent down and kissed her gently on the lips. "Good deal, Babe," he said with a grin.

There was a knock on the back door and a spiky head of blond hair poked inside. Cloud grinned sheepishly at the tender moment. "Whoops!" he laughed. "Sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt anything."

Tifa beamed at him and motioned him inside. "Don't be silly, Cloud," she said, stepping away from Reno to give her best friend a hug. "Where's Rude?"

"He's coming," the blond said, looking around the kitchen and spotting Sami sitting at the table eating her peanut butter. His face broke into a wide grin. "Where's Uncle Cloud's favorite girl?"

Sami lifted her head and grinned at him, a ooey, gooey, sticky mess."Cloud!" she exclaimed, jumping from her seat and running into his open arms.

"Umm, you smell like peanut butter," Cloud laughed. He sat down crosslegged on the floor and cuddled the little girl. "Guess what Uncle Cloud and Uncle Rude brought you?"

Sami's aquamarine eyes brightened. "Present?" she asked.

"Yep!" Cloud answered. He turned and called out the door. "Sweetie!You got it?"

Rude came in wheeling a miniature toy motorcycle, complete with miniature sunglasses. Sami shrieked in delight and lept from Cloud's arms to go hug Rude."My Fenrir!" she giggled.

Reno rolled his eyes and grinned at Tifa. "And you think _we_ spoil her?" he asked. "We ain't got nothin' on them two!"

Tifa just giggled and snuggled into him, watching as Sami played with her new toy and her favorite uncles.

* * *

**_A/N: O.o I made Cloud and Rude a couple! Holy hell!_**


End file.
